


We're Family Here

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:I really love interactions with Judd and TK, and I'd love to read something where Judd is giving TK a hard time about something, they're arguing, somehow it comes out that TK overdosed and is only alive now because his dad found him, thus a bonding brother moment for the two ensues talking about mental health.
Relationships: Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 181





	We're Family Here

“I hate cleaning this damn thing,” Judd complained as he scrubbed the same spot on the rig for the fifth time.

“You could be cleaning the tires,” TK pointed out, brandishing his scrubbing brush. “My back is killing me.”

“Why you’re used to being on your knees.”

“Oh shut the hell up.”

Judd cackled and stumbled, catching himself on a bar, which made TK laugh even harder at him. 

“What’s going on in here?” Owen questioned as he came down the stairs.

“Just teasing pretty boy over here,” Judd said, slinging his rag over his shoulder and hopping down. 

TK pushed himself off the ground and twisted to pop his back, wincing when it caught.

“Why don’t you take a break?” Owen asked patting his son’s back.

TK nodded and moved his cleaning supplies to sit down.

“Daddy’s boy,” Judd fake coughed as Owen walked away.

“Huh?”

“I called you a daddy’s boy. No offense kid but you are.”

“No I get it. But I owe my life to my dad. He literally saved my life.”

“What do you mean?” Judd moved an overturned bucket closer to TK and sat on it.

“I haven’t really told anyone this. Carlos is the only one who knows, but before we moved, I overdosed. My dad was the one who found me.”

“I didn’t know you had a drug problem.”

“I started when I was in college, before I went to the academy. My dad found out and I got clean. I hadn’t touched a pill or alcohol in years. But I proposed to my boyfriend and he told me that he’d been cheating on me.”

Judd let out a low whistle but didn’t say anything.

“So I went and bought some oxys off the first dealer I found, there’s one on every corner in New York, and I went home and took them. I woke up on my apartment floor next to my dad with my whole team standing over me.”

“Wow. I had no idea. I guess that’s why you and cap are so close huh?”

“I’ve always been close to my dad if we’re being honest. He’s my hero. But yeah, since then he’s kept me a little closer than usual.”

“I get that. I think it’s good that y’all are so close, circumstances be damned.”

TK nodded in agreement. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. He never imagined that Judd would be the one he confided in, but the older man wasn’t a bad listener.

“So,” Judd paused and Tk turned to look at him.

“Is that ex why you and that cop aren’t dating?”

“How’d you know about that?”

“It’s not hard. Every time he’s on a scene you guys are giving each other this look like you’re two seconds away from jumping each other. Honestly we’ve all been wondering if we need to clear out and let y’all go at it.”

“Oh my god Judd.”

“I’m just sayin’,” Judd chuckled as he put his hands up defensively.

“Hey slackers,” Owen called from his office. “I said a break not take the day off. Get back to work.”

“Sir yes sir.”

They both picked up their supplies and went back to cleaning.

“Hey Judd,” TK said.

“Yeah kid?”

“Thanks for listening. And for not judging me.”

“Anytime. We’re family you know.”

“Yeah. Family.”


End file.
